


I Will Destroy You

by notherhappyending



Series: Drabble Cycle - Asha Greyjoy AUs [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, F/F, Hate Sex, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei walks around the prison like she’s royalty, but Asha has never responded to authority well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Destroy You

“Call me your queen.” Cersei spits as she pulls down on Asha’s hair, causing her to scream in pain and pleasure. 

“Fuck you.” Asha manages, teeth bared. “You’re nothing but a dumb bitch who was cheated on. I’d high-five your husband for finding better than you if you hadn’t killed him.”

This comment earns a hard slap that echoes through the empty bathroom. When Cersei’s hand falls from Asha’s cheek, the angry red glow is only bested by the primal look in Cersei’s eyes.

Asha’s fingernails dig into Cersei’s shoulder as the blonde woman shoves her fingers between Asha’s legs. 

“You can’t handle me.” Cersei hisses. “I’ll destroy you.”

“Try me.”


End file.
